One Fine Day
by Devildelivery
Summary: [a brothersisterhood bond fic with slight shonenai] On a fine day, Taichi and Hikari went out for shopping together.


Redvind: it's unexpected. But here you go. Another popped up ficplot.

Koromon: sadly, it's going to be the last one since Red needs to stay from the computer for a while. For Red's own sake. /cough:exams:cough/ it's brother-sister bond fic. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: In my dream, Yamato asked Taichi to marry him and invited me for a big chocolate cake slice!

**One Fine Day** by Redvind

The air was sweet and the sky looked nice, all light blue and divided clouds, shielding the sun. In the meantime, the shopping street was crowded as usual. Single ones walked alone. Groups of people were every here and there. Couples could be seen everywhere. And here, in a clothes shop, one couple was enjoying their time together. The girl was debating which dress would look better on her, the pink one or the yellow one, and asking for his opinion. He told her the yellow one.

"But onii chan!" the smaller brunet whined. "Pink looks cuter!"

"If you really like that one, why bothers asking me for opinion?" the big brother raised and eyebrow. He didn't sound annoy, just merely wondered. "And no, Hikari, that pink skirt is too short. There's no way I would let you wear it."

Hikari pouted, ruby eyes gazed into his dark cacao ones.

"Sure. The pink one is cute. It would look nice on you, no doubt. But, no means no. Put it down. And if you don't like the yellow one enough to buy it, put it down, too."

She continued to stare, both hands still grabbing on both dresses.

"Well, it's not like you wouldn't find another dress like that. Oh, come on! You might find ones that suit you better!"

The young brunet's face remained the same.

"…I know you're old enough to have your own decision. But I'm still your older brother. It's my job to look after you. Even about the stupid things like this. Trust me."

The girl didn't look away.

"…I will treat you ice-cream if you want."

Immediately, a big, sweet smile broke over Hikari's delightful face. She put both dress back on the clothesline where they belonged and at once, lunged herself at her brother's arm, tightened her embrace, ignoring his yelp of startle, and dragged him outside to her favorite café.

Taichi, who ordered two scoop of vanilla flavor to himself and finished them a while ago, looked at Hikari who was happily eating her treat, super strawberry sundae, a bit wondering where she had put it. Glad he was that Hikari didn't have any eating habit problem or keen on diet as many girls her age did. He wanted his sister to be happy. And how could she be if she was always hungry or didn't have energy?

The girl seemed to sense his staring and looked up to him, smiling. Taichi could only have the heart to smile back.

"So, where should we go next?" he asked.

"Maybe to the shops over there. I really need new clothes. Aki san is leaving. It's getting a little cold now."

"I can't believe you're talking like autumn had a personality."

"I like it. It's poetic."

When Hikari finished her ice-cream, Taichi picked up the bill to pay. He caught up with his sister who waited for him outside. The sight wasn't present. Some guys were hitting on her, trying to ask for her number. So the big brother did the only thing to protect her precious little sister; he put his arm around her, singling them to keep away.

The guys, seeing the sign of possessiveness, muttered something under their breath and backed away. Taichi waited until making sure that they'd really gone then released the brunet girl.

Hikari giggled. "They would think you're my boyfriend instead of my brother, you know."

Taichi huffed. "They can think whatever they want as long as they don't come near you."

They started walking through the crowded street.

"Onni chan," Hikari pouted slightly. "With this over-protectiveness of yours, how do you expect me to find myself a boyfriend?"

"There're plenty of times for that. You don't really need to rush." He spoke calmly.

Hikari rolled her eyes.

"I mean it, Hikari. Now is the time you enjoy your life. They say girls look most beautiful when they're in love, yes, but they are also look as pretty when they're happy. And when you are, the good men will come find you; you will be able to choose your boyfriend, no need to look for them at all."

She smiled. "I believe you, onii chan. And don't forget that it'd be your fault if I don't have a boyfriend."

"Don't worry. I would find a boyfriend for you if I can really help it."

Hikari looked alarmed. "Not your friends! You wouldn't!"

Taichi raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with my friends? As far as I know, they're nice people."

"Well, Jyou san is dating Sora san, Koushirou san is in a long distance relationship with Mimi san, and Yamato san is out of question." She grinned at her brother who quickly looked away to hide his blush. "And do you really want me to list the crazy things you and your friends have done that you always tell mom, dad, and me during dinner?"

"Alright, alright. I get it." He lifted both hands in defeat. "How about your friends, then? Daisuke? Takeru? Ken?"

"For your information, Ken is dating someone now. Daisuke is a good friend, nothing more. And Takeru…" the girl felt her face a little hotter.

"And Takeru what?" he nudged, urging her to spill the beans. "Come on!"

"And Takru is nice. The light changes. Let's go" she hurried her pace, keeping her face down so that he couldn't see the pink blush. Grinning, the big brunet followed. There's no need to tease her. No, not at all.

They were about to walk into a clothes shop when someone called out to them. The Yagami siblings turned around. Standing there was a grown up woman and a man with a camera next to her.

"Sorry to interrupt you. We're from a magazine." The woman held out her name card for them, quickly introducing themselves. Taichi took it. It seemed that they worked for a popular teenage magazine. "You see, we're doing a column called 'Nice Couple We Found in Town'. Basically we're looking for the cute couples and shoot them a picture to print in the magazine. So we would like to ask you if…" she trailed off, a habit of Japanese people, but the message was already clear.

The Yagami blinked similarly.

It's Hikari who said first. "You mean…you want to take a picture of us?"

"Yes!" the woman nodded eagerly.

"But we are n…" Taichi was about to protest, but Hikari instantly put her hand on his mouth. "We would love to!"

The brother looked warily at his sister. She only smiled back. He rolled his eyes. Shrugging, Taichi finally agreed. "Fine."

The woman looked like she wanted to scream excitedly but maintained herself. She quickly arranged their pose; Taichi put both arms around Hikari from behind, the girl leaning her back against his front with her head cuddling under his chin, putting her hands on top of his. Satisfied, she let the camera man took a shoot or two.

"Thank you two very much!" she shook hands with them enthusiastically, while the man only smiled and nodded, and waved her hand, which the siblings waved back, until she and the camera man were out of sight.

"Isn't it great, onii chan? It's going to be our memento!"

"Which is why you let them take picture of us though we aren't a lover couple, I see."

"Well, since you've attended high school and needed to prepare yourself for entrance exam, we hardly spend our times outside together."

She's right. Because of his school life and all, especially since he needed to study more, he could barely have times for her. To be honest, he thought he had spent times with Yamato, study and stuffs, more than he even saw his own sister. That's the reason they'd decided to going out together today. Yes, a little memento wasn't going to hurt anybody.

"So," Taichi started, taking his sister's hand in his. "Shall we continue our _date_?"

Hikari laughed, nodding. They walked together, side by side. Like an old time.

Two months later, atthe Yagamis' household, their front door was being harassed by constant loud knocks and the cries of "Hikari chan!" and "Taichi sampai!" that made Taichi, Hikari and Yamato, who had come to sleep over, look up from their previous activities. They exchanged look before Hikari went to answer the door.

It was their friends, Daisuke, obviously the one who made those loud noises, in front, the others; Takeru, Miyako, Ken and Iroi, in row. They all carried the strange look on their face with uneasy expression and were looking anywhere but the young Yagami.

"Hikari chan! What the…why…"

"Pardon? Daisuke?"

Catching his breath, Daisuke held out a book to her. "Look at this!"

Hikari blinked.

"Hey, what's the noise?" Taichi emerged from the living room, Yamato close behind.

"Taichi sampai! What's this!" the shorter boy held out the book for him to see.

Taichi blinked.

It was a magazine. The exact pages were opened. In the middle was a picture of two very familiar brunets; a girl and a guy, looking so happy together. They even won the title 'Best couple' from the editors.

Yamato snorted.

In contrast, Taichi and Hikari were busy laughing until their stomachs ached.

Owari…


End file.
